


Need A Little

by KissingWinchesters



Series: YouKnowTheyAreBrothers Blog [37]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abstinence, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, M/M, Season/Series 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingWinchesters/pseuds/KissingWinchesters
Summary: “Come on, Sam. I’m dying.” Dean sits down on one of the metal chairs they keep down in the garage and unbuttons his jeans. His shirt has disappeared, probably while Sam was nervously looking back at the doors in case their Mom happened to come looking for them.





	Need A Little

**Author's Note:**

> Read the original work including art/gifs [HERE](http://youknowtheyarebrothers.tumblr.com/post/157879578770/come-on-sam-im-dying-dean-sits-down-on-one)

“Come on, Sam. I’m dying.” Dean sits down on one of the metal chairs they keep down in the garage and unbuttons his jeans. His shirt has disappeared, probably while Sam was nervously looking back at the doors in case their Mom happened to come looking for them. Although, Sam isn’t too sure how likely that is right now. Things are weird.

Anyway, obviously Dean isn’t coping too well with them having to refrain from physical contact while they have Mary and sometimes Cas wandering around. He’d gotten used to it being just the two of them, so had Sam if he’s honest, so going without sex for longer than they ever have before has taken its toll. Dean might have gone a little crazy.

“I’ll just jerk off if you’re just gonna stand there with that frowny look on your face.” Dean untucks his cock from his pants and it lies against his stomach, hard and really goddamn tempting. Sam shrugs and drops to his knees.

“Try to keep it down then,” Sam says. “It echoes in here and you’re loud, Dean.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean mutters, his fingers sliding through Sam’s hair on the back of his head, not so subtly hinting to Sam to just get on with it.

Licking his lips, Sam opens his mouth and takes as much of his brother in as he can. No easing into it, Sam knows that Dean needs this to be quick and he needs it now.

“Goddd, yeah,” Dean moans, his hand tightening in Sam’s hair. “Mm, so good…”

Sam looks up, sucking in his cheeks and squeezing Dean’s knee hard in warning.

“Sorry, sorry… j-just don’t stop…” Dean bites down on his lip to prevent himself from cursing and moaning at the incredible feeling of Sam’s throat clenching around the head of his cock.

He lifts his hips, testing how Sam responds to him fucking his mouth, and when he gets an encouraging grunt, Dean matches the rhythm Sam is setting with each bob of his head.

It’s perfect. The heat, the pressure, the intensity. There’s no way Dean is going to be starved of this again for any great length of time. There should be a law passed for it or something. Right now though, Dean couldn’t care less if a parade marched through the garage. He doubts he’d even notice. Not when Sammy is squeezing his balls with one hand and twisting the base of his dick with his other.

“Almost, fuck right there, yeah that’s good… fuck, Sam, your mouth… gonna come…”

Drawing his lips up to just under the head of Dean’s cock, Sam uses his tongue to almost tickle the already over sensitised skin there, pressing it against the vein and swirling it around. He knows what he’s doing. Knows every little trick to send Dean over the edge. He’s well practiced in it.

Nearly ripping a chunk of Sam’s hair out, Dean comes with a yell, his back arching and then curving, the chair stuttering against the concrete floor as his orgasm rocks his body. Sam sucks and swallows a little, Dean likes it when he does that, but then he pulls his mouth off with a wet pop and jerks the rest of Dean’s come out of him using his fist.

Slumping further down in the chair, Dean untangles his fingers from Sam’s hair and pulls his brother up for a kiss, tasting himself and moaning.

“Thanks,” he whispers between slow, lazy kisses, making Sam laugh.

“You never have to thank me,” Sam replies, smiling softly. “It was my pleasure.”


End file.
